escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El currículo oculto
El Currículo oculto (1970) es un libro del psiquiatra Benson R. Snyder, el entonces-Decano del Instituto de Relaciones en el Instituto de Massachusetts de Tecnología. Snyder presenta una tesis segú la cual gran parte del conflicto de campus y la ansiedad personal del estudinate se debe a normas académicas y sociales no establecidas. Estas normas ocultas afectan la capacidad de desarrollarse independientemente o pensar creativamente, y formar lo que Snyder llama el currículo oculto. Él Ilustra su tesis con estudios psicológicos y otras investigaciones llevadas a cabo en el MIT y Wellesley College. Resumen La frase "el currículo oculto" fue acuñada por Philip Jackson en su libro de 1968 titulado "Vida en las Aulas", en una sección sobre la necesidad de que los estudiantes dominen las expectativas institucionales de la escuela. Reprinted as Snyder desarrolla esto con observaciones de instituciones particulares. http://www.doceo.co.uk/tools/hidden.htm Sending Messages: Managing the Hidden Curriculum; second conference of the International Society for the Scholarship of Teaching and Learning (Vancouver B.C., 14–16 October 2005) "For our purposes in higher education, therefore, let us set aside most of the above line of debate, and start with Snyder (1971). Snyder's observations pre-figured all the later research on "Deep" and "Surface" learning; he noted that at MIT in the 'fifties and 'sixties, the curriculum was getting more and more crowded as technological knowledge grew, and so undergraduates were taking "short cuts" in their learning. They could not absorb everything, so they strategically tried to guess what would be assessed, for example, and revised only that. Snyder's additional insight, however, was to realise that unintentionally the Institute was teaching them to act strategically, hence the term "hidden curriculum". Read more: Hidden curriculum http://www.doceo.co.uk/tools/hidden.htm#ixzz4NwYX3Xvc Under Creative Commons License: Attribution Non-Commercial No Derivatives Luego Snyder aborda la prgunta de por qué los estudiantes — incluso o especialmente el más dotados — abandonan la educación. Incluso los esfuerzos honestos para enriquecer el curriíulo fracasan con frecuencia, dice Snyder, gracias a la importancia de la comprensión tácita y no escrita. Él dice que si bien algunos estudiantes no se dan cuenta de que hay una disyunción entre entre los dos planes de estudios, en un entorno exigente, los estudiantes desarrollan estrategias para soportar los requisitos que afrontan. Muchos estudiantes descubren que no pueden completar todo el trabajo que se les asignó; aprenden a descuidar algo de eso. Algunos grupos de estudiantes mantienen archivos de exámenes anteriores que solo empeoran esta esta situación. La diferencia entre los requisitos formales y reales produjo considerable disonancia entre los estudiantes y dio lugar a cinismo, desprecio e hipocresía entre los estudiantes, y una dificultad particular para los estudiantes de minorías. 5 Ninguna parte de la comunidad universitaria, escribe Snyder, ni los profesores, la administración ni los estudiantes, desean el resultado final creado por este proceso. The Saturday Review dijo que el libro "ganará reconocimiento como uno de los libros más convincentes sobre el malestar universitario" y que presenta una "tesis más provocadora".http://www.unz.org/Pub/SaturdayRev-1971feb20Saturday Review (U.S. magazine) Book review, 20 Feb 1971, page 76 El libro ha sido citado muchas veces en estudios. Véase también * Teoría de actividad * Cognición distribuida * Cognición situada Referencias * ^ Revisión por Alex Makowski (artículo de Tecnología, 20 enero 1971) Categoría:Libros de 1970 Categoría:Currícula Categoría:Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts Categoría:Filosofía de la educación Categoría:Cultura estudiantil